En la capsula
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Una joven de chaqueta verde esperaba a su gemela de chaqueta azul en un singular hotel japonés AU Humanas, Japan Live Para nadaoriginal por su cumpleaños


Era uno de los espaciosos pero interesantes hoteles capsula de la ciudad de Tokio, una castaña de ojos rojos y verdes respectivamente estaba sentada en una cama cómoda como espaciosa y un pequeño televisor LCD sin olvidar el termómetro. Suiseiseki como se llamaba veía su móvil viendo su Whatsapp con tal de contactar a su hermana menor, tenían un ajuste de cuentas en ese extraño pero innovador lugar.

-Bien, ya están todos dormidos-desu -Se dijo para sí misma- Iré a ver antes de que alguien se despierte, estaré esperándole aquí o de lo contrario

Y así, la joven de chaqueta verde y gorra blanca al estilo inca salió de la habitación (A ese tipo de cuartos se le llaman cajas por el espacio cuadrangular) usando las escalinatas de la capsula, en busca de una pelirroja con gorra negra y chaqueta azul, descripción que caracterizaba a su hermana e ir de manera sigilosa por los pasillos del hotel o en la recepción… Nada

Para Suiseiseki, la espera fue horrible, aunque en realidad no duró más de diez minutos, pero a ella se le hicieron horribles, escuchó un ruido debajo de su habitación ¿Sería ella u otra persona? Normalmente su gemela entraba por habitación de al lado.

Se metió en su cama, escuchó unos pasos, la puerta se abría, los pasos cada vez más cercanos... Suiseiseki cerró los ojos.

La puerta del cuarto (O ventana se le dice) se abrió. La castaña esperaba algún reclamo diciéndole que se durmiera o que dejara dormir por lo menos, pero en vez de eso, simplemente la ventana volvió a cerrarse.

"¿Habré pasado por dormida?" Pensó Suiseiseki.

La joven de nueva cuenta salió de la capsula con tal de ver a alguien o algo caminando de manera muy sigilosa

Y de pronto dentro de la cama blanca, notó unos brazos suaves agarrándole de la cintura, la respiración calmada y cálida en su nuca, el acariciar de los rebeldes e inconfundibles cabellos de su hermana menor.

Suiseiseki de dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con esos dos ojos iguales, pero distintos a los de ella… Ojos verdes y rojos respectivamente, cabello castaño corto, chaqueta azul fuerte y una gorra negra

-Souseiseki...-susurró- ¿Por qué entras en…?

La castaña menor le tapó la boca con su dedo.

-Sssh...- Decidió mirar por la ventana-puerta y la cubrió con la cortina negra, ese extraño hotel era un lugar público y no quería causar un alboroto en pleno pasillo, alguien que las viese haciendo el amor armaría un revuelo.

Se acercó más a su hermana…

-S-Souseiseki...-

La chica de chaqueta azul le miró el rostro, era tan bonito, sin una impureza con ese gesto tierno que hacía en ocasiones, aparte de los pucheros y caras graciosas que hacía...

-Eres tan...bonita...-Se le escapó.

La castaña mayor se ruborizó y luego de ese instante sus rostros como sus miradas se acercaron cada vez más...

-No podemos hacer esto-desu...-Dijo la chica de chaqueta verde

Souseiseki ni siquiera hizo caso a su hermana mayor y amante, simplemente la besó, muy lentamente.

Fue un beso bonito, deseado, correspondido a lo que Suiseiseki no dudó en responder con algo de intensidad pero de ternura en ellos. La castaña menor acercó a su hermana por la cintura, y esta la sujetó agarrándose a su cuello y desde ese momento los besos pasaron de dulces a apasionados en muy poco tiempo.

Souseiseki bajó hacia el cuello de Suiseiseki

-¡N-no- desu!- La chica de chaqueta verde pegó un pequeño chillido.

-Sshh-dijo la chica de chaqueta azul- Debes estar callada...gime todo lo que quieras, Suiseiseki, pero hazlo en bajito, para que solo lo oiga yo...Para que solo yo pueda disfrutarlo...

La castaña mayor se ruborizó mucho, se puso roja como un tomate, a lo que la castaña menor respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

Souseiseki fue bajando, lentamente, primero por su cuello, después fue abriendo la chaqueta verde, luego la camiseta blanca mientras la castaña se quitaba la falda dejándose en una hermosa ropa interior, un brassier que remarcaba sus atributos un poco grandes y unas bragas con rayas verdes, sin olvidar sus medias negras hasta la pantorrilla. Mientras acariciaba y besaba de nueva cuenta a su hermana, se quitó la chaqueta azul dejándose solo en camiseta negra y pantalón deportivo del mismo color.

Mientras se estaba quitando la chaqueta, su hermana mayor le quitó la gorra negra, y se lo puso ella.

-Se siente bien tener algo tuyo en mí-desu-Dijo en voz muy bajita.

La recién despeinada rió, y se colocó encima de su hermana.

-Ese cuarto tiene más espacio de lo que parece-Bromeó la castaña menor

Una vez más comenzaron a besarse de manera apasionada, se abrazaban muy fuerte como si estuvieran aprisionándose entre sí, las manos de la menor acariciaban el cuerpo de la mayor y sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, mientras el frenesí y la pasión comenzaban a paso ligero, Suiseiseki empezó a quitarle la camiseta negra dejando a la menor en una top azul que remarcaba su busto algo pequeño pero notable, a veces ese tipo de prendas le hacía justicia a la apariencia tomboy de la castaña menor.

Souseiseki se acercó al oído de su amante, y le susurró que verla así, sin su ropa casual, y con su gorrito puesto, le hacía estremecerse, volvió a atacar su cuello, haciendo que su gemela gimiera susurrando, luego despojó ese brassier y probar ese blanda como suave parte de su hermana mayor, comenzó a lamer y succionar el pezón del pecho derecho de su chica, quería disfrutar de su belleza con tal de verla sonreír para toda la vida.

Y así, bajó y bajó entre besos y lamidas...

-¡Sou-Souseiseki!- Gimió Suiseiseki

La castaña menor había llegado a la intimidad de su compañera, y entre besito y besito, suspiraba, haciendo que la castaña mayor le deseara aún más.

-Suiseiseki...-Suspiró la menor- ¿Puedo meter mi lengua?

La mayor de las gemelas se ruborizó y cerró los ojos.

-Me lo tomaré como un sí- Sonrió Souseiseki.

Lamió tan solo la puntita de su clítoris, pero Suiseiseki pareció perder la cabeza, gimió alto, muy alto... En ese momento Souseiseki debería haberla callado, pero le excitaba tanto escucharlo que no pudo evitar seguir lamiendo primero suavemente pero después con más fuerza su pequeña sensibilidad.

-¡Souseiseki! ¡Para-desu!-

Sou paró, tal y como le ordenó su amada, pero con la lengua aún metida.

Suiseiseki estaba en tensión, acariciada por su hermana, las piernas, la vagina, dentro y fuera de ella. Souseiseki puso ambas manos en su vientre y movió muy poco la lengua, pero lo justo para excitar a su hermana mayor mucho más de lo que ya estaba ,esta última respondió agarrándole del pelo a su hermana menor y soltando un profundo gemido.

Al notar sus manos, la menor se sonrojó. Su compañera lo vio, y con la intención de vengarse, acarició sus cabellos, bajó hacia su nuca, y le acercó más a ella, obligándola a profundizar la juguetona lengua de la menor.

Esta vez fue Souseiseki quien estaba demasiado excitada, suspirando cada vez más, no pudo evitar masturbar a Suiseiseki cada vez más deprisa, hasta notar su deliciosa corrida en la boca, acompañada por unos leves pero constantes gemidos.

Finalmente sacó su lengua, se relamió y miró a su gemela, quien estaba roja, sudando y con una sonrisa de placer en la cara. Se acercó a su rostro, y se quedó mirando.

-Estás hermosa después de correrte-Dijo susurrando.

Suiseiseki se lanzó a besarla con pasión y deseo, aprovechando para bajar su mano por todo el cuerpo de la castaña menor, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, metió la mano dentro de su sudadera negra, y comenzó a acariciarla.

-Ah...-Gimió la menor al oído de la mayor

-No gimas alto-desu -Dijo pícaramente la mayor que ahora tomaba el mando del barco- O te oirán- Comenzó a darle una sutil como algo lenta mordida sobre su top para subirlo y dejar los pechos pequeños de la menor al descubierto y comenzó a saborearlos como una hiena en busca de carroña.

Souseiseki rió, pero enseguida notó los suaves dedos de su hermana dentro de ella, y no pudo evitar aferrarse con más fuerza a su hermana. Los dedos entraban y salían, subían y bajaban, le acariciaban por dentro y por fuera, haciendo que los deseara cada vez más rápido, iba tan lento que iba a hacerla pedir más...

-Sui...Suiseiseki...-Suspiró.

-Pídemelo…-Contestó ella.

-Suiseiseki...Por favor...-Rogó desesperada.

La castaña mayor pudo notar los dedos mojados, su hermana no aguantaría mucho más.

-Pídemelo Souseiseki...-Besó dulcemente su mejilla- Pídeme que vaya más deprisa...-Besó su oreja del mismo y tierno modo- Pídeme que vaya más dentro...-Pudo notar las manos de su hermana menor arañarla del placer que sentía en aquel momento, de hecho la menor abrazaba a su hermana

Souseiseki era demasiado orgullosa, pero no podía más, necesitaba venirse.

-Suiseiseki...V-ve más deprisa...-

La castaña mayor paró los dedos en seco, haciendo gemir muy alto a la pelirroja.

-Repítelo por favor-dijo ella.

La castaña menor suspiró varias veces, hiperventilando, tensa, le temblaban las piernas, notaba como su sudadera se estaba mojando...

Miró a su hermana mayor, la besó, y le pidió muchas veces seguidas susurrando que le hiciera correrse.

-Así me gusta- Dijo Suiseiseki.

Comenzó a ir cada vez más rápido, más dentro, escuchando con placer los gemidos de su hermana pequeña, viendo su cara de orgasmo al venirse en sus dedos, completamente mojados.

Souseiseki se dejó caer encima de Suiseiseki ,agotada, pero sonrió, acarició sus cabellos hasta que se quedó dormida, y luego descansó la mayor, no sin antes pensar lo mucho que amaba a esa pequeña pervertida.

(…)

Por la mañana, Suiseiseki se despertó, pero no vio a Souseiseki por ningún lado. ¿Lo habría soñado? No podía ser, aún estaba desnuda, no podía haberse desnudado en sueños. Se vistió, bajó por las escalinatas de la capsula, en busca de su hermana, pero no la vio por ningún lado hasta que en uno de los cuartos se encontró con nada ni menos que con…

-Chibi-ningen ¿Has visto a Souseiseki?- Preguntó la castaña mayor a su amigo de gafas el cual estaba en yukata y como era de suponer tenía su noche especial con Shinku.

-No la he visto en toda la mañana- Respondió Jun- Además ayer dijo que hoy tenía que hacerse cargo de unas cosas en casa

-Bueno, gracias...-Suiseiseki se fue pensativa. ¿Dónde podía estar su hermana?

Ya entrada la mañana a eso de las 7:00 o 8:00 am, cuando todos iban a estar en sus casas o a trabajar, la chica de chaqueta verde escuchó un ruido debajo de su capsula. "¿Souseiseki?", pensó. Bajó corriendo para ver quién era, pero la capsula debajo de ella estaba vacía.

Resignada, bajó la cabeza, a punto de llorar...Pero notó unos brazos abrazándole desde detrás.

-He venido por mi gorra- Dijo la chica de chaqueta azul

La castaña mayor sonrió, pero...

-Pero si yo no tengo tu go…- Notó algo en su cabeza, era la gorra negra con un kanji inscrito en azul fuerte lo que dejo una cara de poker a la pobre Suiseiseki

-Sí que lo tienes, mentirosa- La menor hizo un puchero de enfado a lo que su hermana mayor le devolvió el gorro lo cual su hermana menor aceptó con una sonrisa y en ese momento se decidieron a irse a su casa para pasar un rato de hermanas pero compensadas con un trato de amantes.


End file.
